Ícaro y el sol
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. Inspirado en el capítulo 191 del manga. Luego del escape de Dabi, Endeavor es llevado al hospital, los héroes dan prioridad a las victimas y Hawks decide acompañarlo. Un viaje que aparenta calma hasta que... "—Tus alas. Son jodidamente pequeñas, pareces un pollo. ¿Son tan suaves como se ven?" Un Endeavor fuera de sus cinco sentidos. Regalo para Lyov. Sutil EndeHawks.


El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Este fic es un regalo por el cumpleaños número veinte de una personita que se volvió muy especial para mi. Ah, también dibujó la portada de este fic, tengo su permiso para usar el dibujo.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Lyov**!

Un intento mal hecho de comedia en torno a Endeavor y Hawks, inspirada en el capítulo 191 del manga.

.

* * *

.

 **Ícaro y el sol**

Posterior a la intervención de la heroína y el escape de Dabi, Endeavor fue llevado de emergencia al hospital más cercano. Más de un héroe se sorprendió al ver a Hawks ingresar en la ambulancia con él, sin embargo se ahorraron sus cuestionamientos, había personas que asegurar y ánimos que calmar. Los dos héroes habían luchado hasta el final, dispuestos a dar la vida en la realización de su labor.

Rápidamente los paramédicos hicieron su trabajo, revisando las heridas del héroe número uno. Al darse cuenta del dolor inefable que soportaba, decidieron sedarlo para relajar sus músculos y disminuir su agonía debido a las fuerte quemaduras.

—Tus alas —murmuró Endeavor, ladeando la cabeza en dirección de Hawks, el aludido colocó una expresión confusa sin entender a qué se refería—. Son jodidamente pequeñas, pareces un pollo —se burló. Aunque era increíble, en la broma no existía malicia alguna.

—Lo sentimos —se disculpó uno de los paramédicos que lo atendía—. El sedante que le administramos es tan fuerte que nubla completamente sus sentidos —explicó, apenas mirando de reojo al rubio que sonrió ampliamente.

—Quiero tocarlas —insistió Endeavor, estirando una mano en dirección del héroe—. ¿Son tan suaves como se ven?

—¡S-señor! Debe quedarse quieto, puede lastimarse más —insistió otro médico, desesperado por mantener en su lugar al héroe drogado.

—Las puedes tocar cuando estés mejor —comentó Hawks, sentándose más cerca de Endeavor y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Ahora sigue las indicaciones de los médicos para que puedas curarte pronto.

Y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, el estoico héroe número uno, _sonrió_.

En el interior del héroe alado, comenzó a extenderse una calidez inigualable. No pensó que vería una sonrisa tan sincera por parte de Enji Todoroki tan pronto y por reflejo, la devolvió con mucha más emoción.

Su sueño de niño se estaba realizando al luchar junto a su mayor símbolo de admiración, aunque no terminó de la manera que esperaba.

Debido al cansancio, los ojos del héroe terminaron por cerrarse, preocupando a Hawks, que inmediatamente cuestionó sobre el estado de Endeavor.

—Estará bien —aseguró el paramédico que revisaba los signos vitales—. Hicieron un gran trabajo allá afuera. Gracias por su esfuerzo y dedicación.

Hawks asintió, sintiendo un inquietante remordimiento que se encargó de disipar.

Luego de llegar al hospital y asegurarse de que la vida de Enji no corría peligro ya que Recovery Girl iría a curarlo, Hawks por fin se retiró, aunque prometió volver al día siguiente para informarse sobre el mejoramiento del héroe.

La reunión con Dabi instaló un sentimiento agridulce en Hawks. Ingresó a su habitación, reconociendo el peluche con el cual durmió toda su infancia. Acarició el traje y las llamas que emergían del mismo.

De pequeño, mientras todos los demás niños admiraban y querían ser como el héroe número uno, All Might, él se enfocaba en otra persona que seguía esforzándose, a sabiendas que la brecha con el símbolo de la paz era abismal.

La determinación de Endeavor fue el principal motivo que guío su camino como héroe. La fama y el dinero eran irrelevantes, despojaban el término de "Héroe" de su verdadero significado desinteresado.

Colocó el peluche sobre un estante, junto a la fotografía de un Endeavor más joven e igual de valeroso que el actual. No permitió que la culpa hiciera mella en él, tenía un trabajo que realizar.

A la mañana siguiente, de camino al hospital, pasó delante de una tienda de mascotas. Se quedó observando el escaparate un momento, negando con la cabeza ante un fugaz pensamiento luego de ver un pequeño conejo blanco. No lo dejarían ingresar con mascotas. Reanudó el paso hasta que el imponente edificio se cernía sobre él.

El día anterior lo dejaron marcharse hasta asegurarse de que no sufría ninguna lesión y aseguró a los doctores que sus alas crecerían con un poco de tiempo y descanso. Para ese momento, se alegraba que ya no parecieran alas de pollo, riendo internamente al recordar cómo Endeavor, en su estado drogado le hizo ese comentario, además de hacer ademán de querer tocar sus alas.

En el pasillo se encontró con Recovery Girl, saliendo de la habitación de Endeavor, por la expresión que tenía la vieja heroína, podía estar seguro de que su héroe favorito estaba sano.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, antes de escuchar la ronca voz de Enji. Se sorprendió al ver el vendaje en su lado izquierdo, pero la alegría de verlo despierto y sano era incluso mayor.

Apenas tuvo oportunidad de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el héroe antes de que este cayera bajo los efectos del cansancio. El ojo sano se cerraba por prolongados lapsos de tiempo, hasta que escuchó un suave ronquido.

—Tienes la voluntad de un sol que se esfuerza por brillar con una intensidad capaz de iluminar todo el universo —susurró Hawks antes de caer de rodillas frente a la cama. Estuvo tan cerca de perder a Endeavor por el estúpido plan de Dabi. Estaba vivo y eso bastaba para que la culpa no lo destrozara. Estiró su mano hasta _casi_ tocar al héroe. La retrajo con inseguridad. Dejó caer la cara en la cama y se giró apenas para observar el sereno rostro del héroe. Un inaudible _"perdóname"_ emergió de sus labios, hasta que el sueño también lo venció a él.

Una suave caricia en sus alas lo despertaron. Reguló su respiración y fingió seguir descansando para que el movimiento no cesara. Podía reconocer la calidez en las manos de Endeavor. Y se sintió tan jodidamente feliz. El repiqueo de un carrito detuvo las caricias y alejó la mano de su héroe. Se esforzó por fingir somnolencia mientras estiraba los brazos y proporcionaba una sonrisa cargada de sentimiento a Enji.

—¿Todavía tengo alas de pollo? —Cuestionó en tono burlón, mientras se recargaba en un brazo para observar al héroe de fuego.

—¿Qué mierda estás hablando? —Inquirió, frunciendo el ceño y fingiendo ignorancia. La sonrisa de Hawks aumento, mientras negaba.

—Me alegró que estés bien.

Porque si Enveador era un sol incandescente, Hawks era un incrédulo pero ferviente Ícaro, dispuesto a perder sus alas por volar tan cerca de ese sol.

.

* * *

.

De verdad espero que te gustara, Lyov, fue uno de los pocos fic's que no me ha costado tanto escribir, ¡incluso me gustó! Tus retos renuevan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero más tarde traer otro regalito que sigo editando, así que, ¡disfruta plenamente de tu cumpleaños!

Si llegaron acá de casualidad, no olviden marcarlo como favorito si les gustó y dejar sus reviews. Se aprecian mucho.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
